


Лучшая из них

by Lisenok_Lis



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Post-Order 66, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: На самом деле, Молу почти нравится Асока Тано.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838632
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Лучшая из них

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-клоновойны и чуточку Ребеля, мимо пробегали камео Рекса и Эзры Бриджера.

Она отпускает его.

Асока Тано сильна, очень — Мол на мгновение останавливается, закрывает глаза. Не нужно концентрироваться, не нужно тянуться к ней, она словно сама находит его. Яркая, сияющая, ослепительная Сила, текущая в Асоке Тано, ощущается окончательно и бесповоротно чужой, окончательно и бесповоротно светлой.

И всё-таки, всё-таки…

Мол вскидывает руку, отбрасывает в смежный отсек первый отряд клон-солдат, улыбается. Будут новые, он чувствует, они накатывают, словно волны, неуловимо разные в своей внешней одинаковости.

Неважно. Они неважны.

Но если Асока Тано хочет посмотреть, насколько Мол хорош в разрушении и хаосе — что ж, он покажет ей.

~

Она отпускает его. Снова.

Венатор падает, неуправляемый, попавший в гравиколодец незнакомой Молу луны. До других шаттлов ей не добраться — она могла бы, о, могла бы, сил хватило бы с лихвой, — но Асока Тано даже сейчас не убивает тех, кто пытается убить её, и Мол ощущает, как к непониманию волей-неволей примешивается восхищение.

Маленькая и упрямая. Несгибаемая. Если бы Асока Тано родилась на Датомире, из неё бы получилась отличная Ночная Сестра.

Лучшая из них.

Мол знает: она могла бы удержать шаттл. Могла бы утащить его с собой, не дать улететь, она бы справилась, а он бы так и сделал. Но Асока Тано — непонятная, непостижимая, — отпускает его, и Мол сквозь рёв и треск и скрежет слышит её спокойный голос.

Она говорит ему: твоя победа ничего не стоит.

А потом оборачивается к раненому клону.

~

Впервые в жизни — или жизнях, он уже сбился со счёта, — Мол чувствует искушение остаться.

Но не поддаётся ему.

~

На Малакоре время останавливается.

Мол останавливается тоже, не по собственной воле, но разница несущественна, важен лишь результат. Он застывает, как жук-иилу в вязкой смертоносной лаве; сравнение смешное, и Мол хохочет, его хриплый лающий смех отдаётся эхом под сводами древнего храма. Ему некуда торопиться, он не может уйти, он не может сделать ровным счётом ничего. На галактику и её обитателей, даже на ненавидимого учителя и его нового любимца в глухом чёрном костюме Молу становится наплевать. Он бродит по каменным залам, чувствуя дремлющую до поры до времени силу и мощь голокрона, разговаривает с теми, кто является ему — чаще всего это не мать Талзин и даже не Саваж, а почему-то Вентресс. Они едва знали друг друга, но Мол чувствует нечто отдаленно похожее на сожаление, когда понимает, что она мертва.

К нему приходят и приходят призраки. Они не оставляют его в покое ни когда он бодрствует, ни когда спит. Мол не возражает. Их визиты — единственное, что хоть как-то подходит для измерения времени. От призрака до призрака. От призрака до призрака. От призрака до призрака.

Сколько это в минутах? Месяцах? Годах?

Он не знает.

~

На Малакоре время останавливается.

Но однажды приходит та, кого Мол меньше всего ожидал увидеть, — и оно вновь начинает отсчёт.

~

Конечно, она узнает его.

— Мол!

— Леди Тано, — произносит он вслух.

«Рад, что вы живы», — добавляет мысленно.

Конечно, она слышит и то, и другое.

~

Она отпускает его. В третий раз.

Хотя сейчас и не по своей воле.

Улетая с Малакора, Мол снова чувствует полузабытое, слабое, но безошибочно узнаваемое желание — остаться.

И опять не поддаётся ему.

~

В слухи о смерти Асоки Тано от меча Дарта Вейдера Мол не верит ни на мгновение.

Он знает: они ещё встретятся.

Он ещё сможет вернуть должок за то, что она победила его — пусть и на время.

А пока… Пока есть время заняться другим.

Он закрывает глаза, обращается к Силе и зовёт:

— Эзра.


End file.
